


The Wolf King's Son

by BrokenHazelEyes



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF John, Character Death, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Hobbit References, M/M, Magic, Mates, Non Consensual, Pack Dynamics, Paganism, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sherlock, References to Homophobia, References to Torture, Religious Content, Slow Build, Triggers, Violence, Wizards, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHazelEyes/pseuds/BrokenHazelEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson, the sole heir to a grand kingdom, faces the largest threat since the Great Wars long ago. Forced into exile by a twisted lie placed upon his name, he travels to the Great Plains and beyond searching for a great wizard named Sherlock. If he fails, then his kingdom will fall into war once more and eventual anarchy. With the King deathly ill, the Prince far from home, and the Queen dead, how long can the kingdom survive until John's return? The Great Wars are upon Ere's borders once more, and certain downfall is approaching fast. From the Grey Mountain chains is the Wizard, searching for his soulmate and allowing none to get in his way. A storm is fast approaching, and there is no way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf King's Son

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Please comment, and give kudos. Thank you. :)

 

They say, in the dark of the night of course, that the war was a lost cause... A mistake. The bodies were piled high, burning like rotten firewood when the battles died away into uneasy darkness. The enemy lay safe behind walls of the strongest stone, sleeping sound away from the great monsters who prowled just behind the tree line. The soldiers fought hard, falling with no pride as others pushed forward and trampled their already breaking bodies. Only a handful survived the end of the war, and many more fled. One, as you will learn about soon, was called John. The great and powerful shifter of the once grand kingdom...

I am getting ahead of myself, let me explain. This story, one long forgotten by your history books, is one not for the faint of heart. This is the horrible tale of two lands, ruled by angry creatures who wanted blood. This is a story of possession, hate, love and death.

Perhaps I should start from the beginning... In the kingdom of Ere, before the war and the eradication of half of the lands...

To the holy day of Samhain, where this story begins its tale.


End file.
